How I'd book the Royal Rumble
by realdemonking
Summary: Read the title for a summary


Just me and my predictions for Royal Rumble 2018

* * *

The pre-show matches are :

1\. Enzo Amore vs Hideo Itami for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship .

Like it or not , Enzo's reigns have got the cruiserweight division the attention it needed , but it's about time he stepped down as champion . I'd have them go 5 minutes , with Amore trying to cheat his way out , only to be gifted with a GTS , and the purple belt goes on Itami's shoulder .

2\. The Bludgeon Brothers vs The New Day

Two equally exciting teams . Let them go 15 minutes , and have the Bludgeon Brothers pick up the win , as they obviously need it more .

Moving up to the main show ,

1\. Roman Reigns (c) vs Samoa Joe for the Intercontinental Championship

Samoa Joe wins after a hard fought battle considering that the IC Championship deserves him more .

2\. Alexa Bliss (c) Vs Paige for the Raw Women's Championship

I know Paige is competing in the women's Rumble , but I think that she is red-hot and should get the title win at the Rumble .

3\. The Usos (c) vs Shelton Benjamin and Chad Gable

The faces come pretty close , but don't make it . They then feud until WrestleMania when The Usos finally get their comeuppance .

4\. Brock Lesnar (c) vs Braun Strowman vs Kane .

Brock and Braun take the center stage here , throwing each other through tables and give a few extreme spots ( Brock F5ing Braun at ringside , Braun powerslamming Brock through the Spanish announce table ) . Kane's there only to get pinned by Brock at the end of it all .

5\. AJ Styles vs Kevin Owens vs Sami Zayn

AJ wins , and takes the title to Wrestlemania , probably pinning Owens after Sami Helluva Kicks him .

6 . Women's Royal Rumble : (20 women )

1\. Becky Lynch

2\. Mickie James

3\. Alicia Fox . She gets one beautiful Northern Lights Suplex on Mickie before getting thrown out by Becky

4\. Mandy Rose

5\. Liv Morgan

6\. Sonya Deville

7\. Sarah Logan .

Here , Absolution and Riott Squad wreck each other and Becky and Mickie . Mickie is eliminated by Mandy and Sonya

8 . Nia Jax

She acts like the monster she's supposed to be , and throws Liv and Sonya out .

9\. Lana

Thrown out by Nia . She also eliminates Sarah Logan .

10 . Tamina .

The big showdown occurs . Nia wins and eliminates Tamina

11\. Sasha Banks

Nia starts slowing down .

12\. Naomi

Nia slows down even further , but resurges

13\. Bayley

Nia finally gets eliminated by all 4.

14\. Natalya

Nothing much happens

15\. Asuka

She runs in like a hurricane and eliminates Mandy and knocks everyone out

16\. Billie Kay

She's the annual NXT call up .

17\. Carmella

Nothing much

18\. Dana Brooke

Asuka eliminates her and Billie at the same time .

19\. Ruby Riott

Eliminates Bayley while Naomi eliminates Natalya

20\. Nikki Bella

Eliminates Naomi. Asuka eliminates Carmella . Ruby throws Becky out

Final Four : Nikki , Asuka , Sasha and Ruby

Nikki eliminates Sasha , and Asuka eliminates Ruby

Top two : Nikki comes close to eliminating Asuka with a Rack Attack , but Asuka reverses it into an Asuka lock and throws her out . Asuka wins the first ever Women's Royal Rumble

Men's Royal Rumble

1\. Dolph Ziggler

Perfect guy to start a Rumble

2\. Seth Rollins

3\. The Miz

4\. Aiden English

First elimination. Taken out by a King's Landing

5\. Bobby Roode

6\. Tyler Breeze

7\. Elias

8\. Dean Ambrose

Let's hope he recovers in time . He and Rollins eliminate Elias and Breeze .

9\. Kassius Ohno

The yearly NXT callup

10\. Mojo Rawley

11\. Rusev

Rollins , Ambrose and Ohno eliminate Mojo. Ohno tries to fist bump them , and they just angrily stare at him .

12\. Roman Reigns

The Shield eliminate Ohno , and then the Miz

13\. Xavier Woods

Gets beaten down , but not eliminated

14\. Big E

The Shield's dominant run slows down .

15\. Kofi Kingston

16\. Bo Dallas

Unfortunate victim in the Shield's war with the New Day .

17\. Samoa Joe

Throws Xavier and E out . Attempts to do the same to Kofi , who jumps on the barricade, and crowd surfs to a safer spot and re-enters the ring .

18\. Shinsuke Nakamura

Eliminates Rusev with Dolph and Roode . Then eliminates Dolph .

19\. John Cena

20\. Bray Wyatt

Cena eliminates Roode

21\. Finn Balor

22\. Cesaro

23\. Sheamus

24\. Matt Hardy

Wyatt eliminates Cesaro and Sheamus . Hardy eliminates Bray

25\. Jinder Mahal

26\. Randy Orton

27 Jeff Hardy

28\. Kalisto

29\. Baron Corbin

30\. Braun Strowman

Strowman eliminates Jinder, Randy and Cena. He also throws Kalisto and Corbin out. He's about to eliminate Matt when Vanguard 1 shoots him . The Shield triple Powerbomb him and throw him out .

Samoa Joe eliminates Kofi , whose back in the ring. Tge Shield try to throw him out , but Rollins accidentally Eliminate Ambrose. Finn eliminates Seth and Joe eliminates Roman .

The Hardys try to eliminate Nakamura, but he fights them off and throws Matt out.

Final Four : Jeff Hardy , Samoa Joe, Finn Balor, Shinsuke Nakamura

The 3 eliminate Joe . Next , Finn throws Jeff out

Top 2 : Finn and Nakamura

Winner : Shinsuke Nakamura

* * *

So how did you guys find it ? Leave your predictions in the reviews!


End file.
